big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The comment ninja's choose your own adventure
This is a choose your own adventure story, about the comment ninja's. I need all the help I can get, so feel free to add on to the story. Just don't vandilize, or take the story in the wrong direction. Have fun!!! -Neptune_Ninja_Comics Also is it okay to make it somehow more advanced like D and D? I will if I can. - HH Depends- Neptune Do Not follow the chapters in order. THIS IS A CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE, LISTEN TO THE INSTRUCTIONS. Chapter 1 You can't belive it. Your actuly meeting your hero, CheezDoodle51! As you walk into the QQ base, Neptune greets you. "Hi." he says. "Hello." you respond. As you walk in the base, Swayamplayz, Cheezdoodle51, and C_L are there to greet you. "Hello." they say. "We need you, to help us solve a problem." CheezDoodle51 says. You are suprised. This was supposed to be a meet and greet, you won by finding a ticket in a cereal box. You question. "What's the problem?" He answers "There's a poller that needs to be taken care of. I am sending you with one of my loyal teamates to help bring him to justice." So, you can choose one of these 4 people.... Yoda- Go to Chapter 7 Swayamplays- Go to Chapter 29 Neptune_Ninja- Go to Chapter 16 Mr. Epic- go to Chapter 18 Chapter 2 The fall off the edge of the cliff. But you somehow catch yourself on a nearby branch. Swyamplayz runs up to you. You pull your self back up the cliff with Swyamplayz's help, only to have Swayamplayz fall this time. When you try to catch him, you fall too, and die. The end: Ending 1/__ Chapter 3 Looks like you chose the bronze gate. The heavy metal creeks under you as you cross the winding bridge on the other side of the door. Luckily, you chose a safe door. You find the exit and run out to Yoda. Yoda looks happy to see you. "That was a close one." says Yoda. You sigh a breath of relief. Yoda has not been taken over by the micronic bots just yet. You still have time to help him. But there are two narrow paths coming up. You have to choose one, to get the antitoce. If you choose path one, go to chapter 8 If you choose path two, go to chapter 19 Chapter 7 Looks like you chose Yoda. CheezDoodle brings you to Yoda, and the two of you begin to pack for the journey ahead. You still can't belive you are going on this quest, but you get ready for it. Just as you two are about to leave on the trail to the poller, Yoda stops and looks at you. "Do you think we should take a shortcut?" Yoda asks you. You're not sure if you should trust this "Short cut." so you ask, Yoda what the shortcut is. "Trivia question path." Yoda answers. Your not sure what to do. Should you take Trivia Question path? Or just stick to the normal trail? You decide. If you go the short cut, go to chapter 22 If you go he normal path go to chapter 9 Chapter 16 You chose Neptune_Ninja_Comics. He is, after all, the leader of the QQ's, and the famous "Comment Ninja". CD51 takes you to Neptune. Neptune smiles. "Pack up." He says. You pack up your things, amazed your even doing this journey in the first place. Some cereal box prize. You and Neptune start off on the path to the poller. "Well, what a nice day." Neptune says out loud. You laugh. It is rainy and misty. Not exaclty a nice day. "What?" Neptune asks you. "I like days like this." You stop. Ahead of you are two paths. Neptune looks at his map. "One path leads to certain death." He reads. "While the other is safe." "Take the path on the-" Suddenly the wind blew really hard and knocked the map out of Neptune's hand. Neptune dives after it, but falls down a hill. What do you do? If you follow him, got to chapter 12 If you trust he is ok, got to chapter 8 Chapter 18 Mr. Epic seems cool, right? Plus, he sounds thoughtful. CD51 leads you to Mr.Epic. Mr.Epic is waiting for you, as if he knew you would pick him. "Hi." Mr.Epic said happily. "Umm.....hi." You respond. You weren't expecting a user with a rainbow epic face as a teammate. "Should we pack now, or watch TV?" Mr.Epic asks you. If you pack now, go to chapter 21 If you watch TV, go to chapter 23 Chapter 21 "Lets pack now." You say. So you and Mr.Epic start packing. Once you get all your stuff together, you and Mr.Epic head out the door. Unfortunitly a spy was watching you. He puts a time warp bomb on you. What happens next all depends on the flip of a coin. If it is Heads go to Chapter 18 If it is tails go to chapter 25 (No cheating or using a magic coin) Chapter 23 Did you really expect this to be a choice? Go back to Chapter 18 and try again. Chapter _ (Where you find the poller. Also this is the same for all) Alas, all your adventuring has driven you here. But zounds, as you are about to catch him, he sees you and runs away into the distance. You chase him, and come across a couple of houses and you do not see where the poller has entered. Luckily though, there are 2 Knights that stand in front of the each cave. And there is a sign that says "one guard always lies" You can only ask one question. And you do without any consulting. "So, which door leads to the poller?" A Knight says: The other guard is a liar. He will say it's the left one. Other Knight says: He's lying and will say it's the left one. Well, so much for THAT. So it's up to you, left or right? Left: Chapter _ Right: Chapter _ Chapter 24 Yoda asks you riddle. A book costs 20. The customer has a 100 dollar bill. The seller has no change. So he asks his neighbour for some. After the customer leaves, he finds out that the 100 is fake! He returns 100 dollars to his neighbour. How much money did he lose? If you answer 100, go to chapter If you answer 20, go to chapter If you answer 200, go to chapter If you don't like riddles you may choose someone else. Chapter 25 The time bomb however, isn't effective, so you continue on your journey. It is a misty rainy day. continue on chapter 33 Chapter 29 CD51 leads you to Swayamplayz. efore the teo of you finish packing and leave, Swayamplayz asks you a question. "The poller seems dangerous." Swayamplayz exclaimed "So that's why I think we should take some one along with us." You nod in reply. "Here are your two choses on who to bring, since I can't decide." Swayamplayz tells you. "Spyroclub1 or C_L?" you decide. If you choose Spyroclub1 go to chapter 4 If you choose C_L go to chapter 5 Chapter 8 You nailed it! Yoda nods in approval as you answer his riddle. Way to go! Follow him as he exits the palace in his Starfighter. Ask Yoda where youre going, Chapter Take out you phone and play Poll Royale IV (yeah, I just made that up.), Chapter 14 Chapter 4 Neat choice! Spyroclub1 is always handy and ready to go, especially with his handy Golf Club. (His profile) You then exit the room and got to chapter 26 Chapter 14 Uh-oh. Looks like your phone is interfrencing with the starfighter's network. The engines have shut down and you slowly crash onto the planet Pawland. Yoda and you both freak out. Luckily, both of you eject from the tie fighter just in time before it bursts on fire when it enters the athmosphere of the planet. Unfortunetley, you have no parachute, but there IS a large village that you can see. Land in water- Chapter 17 Land in Village- Chapter 34 Chapter 17 Hey hey! Lucky you, you didnt have to scroll down and have to find the chapter. Unfortunetley, it comes with the price of restarting your adventure. You never got to find out what sort of creatures roam around in these waters of the planet Pawland. Poll Royale IV was never a good game. Chapter 12 You follow him. What if he needs help? Could one of his bones be broken? Plus, why be alone outside? You could get harmed. You slowly climb down, WHEN YOU LOSE GRIP! You fall and yell. Landing with a hard, THUD, you look up and see Neptune standing at the front of a large golden gate. He was holding a torch. "Glad you came," He said. "That saved me time." he stared at the gate as Neptune helped him up. "This is an abandoned tomb or underground city/mine of somesort," he continued. "It could be filled with all kinds of dangers, but we could also find a quicker way to get to were we are going. And if I am correct," He glances at the massive, dusty door "the place could be filled with rare treasures and weapons that could help us defeat the one we are after." He stopped. Then sighed. "But, you are the guest. Will we climb back up, or will we go in?" Go in - Chapter 30 Climb back up - Chapter 27 Chapter 27 You try to climb back up, but you fall back down. Go to chapter 12 and try again. Chapter 30 You decide to go in the gates? Well....ok then. You and Neptune try to push them open, but they seem sealed shut. "Well, were not getting anywhere on these things, are we?" Neptune says. You laugh. But soon, you frind yourself trying to push open the gates again. No luck. You fall to the ground in exsaustion. Neptune is still pushing at the gates. Suddenly, you hear a creaking sound. Neptune has pushed one of the doors a few feet out. Neptune sits down, tired. You could either try to get up and help him, or sit there. Your choice. If you sit there, go to chapter 12 if you get up and help, go to chapter 38 Chapter 38 You get up and decide to help Neptune.You both try and try again, and adventully, you push the gates fully open. Neptune looks like he is about to pass out, but you feel like you are about to pass out. As the two of you enter the hidden kingdom, Neptune asks you a question. "Do you want to try and follow this path, or go off the path and do a little exploring?" You have to decide. If you follow the path, go to chapter 36 if you go "exploring" go to chapter 32 Category:Stories